


The Masterpiece and The Painter

by TexannaRose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Season 1 finale
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, iPod shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/pseuds/TexannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Put your iPod on shuffle and the first song that comes on write about it." Um, okay but I really don't think that's a very good idea. Not really kid appropriate. *evil grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masterpiece and The Painter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know its been FOREVER since I posted anything. I've just been oh so busy with college and work that I havent gotten around to it. But I promise that is to change.

_|So do what you want What you want with my body_

_Do what you want Don't stop, let's party_

_Do what you want What you want with my body Do what you want_

_What you want with my body Write what you want Say what you want about me_

_If you're wondering Know that I'm not sorry_

_Do what you want What you want with my body What you want with my body|_

She was the masterpiece and he the painter. The way his hands roamed over her body, it felt as if he was playing an instrument. Every little movement, caress, kiss and lick made her body feel on fire. It was like they've been doing this dance for years. The lovers dance, as she called it. He knew what made her come undone and knew how to make those soft sighs come from her luscious lips. Her pulling at his short hair and running her hands down his back made him even hotter for her.

The way she would kiss every piece of skin visible to her; the way her brown eyes looked into his as she went lower; it just pained him but in a good way. She was a tease to the extreme. He's never had another lover like her. She was unique. She was all his and he wasn't letting her go. Grant Ward was a greedy man when it came to something belonging to him. Not saying that she belonged to him, but he would kill another man that ever touched her. _Ever._

He needed her as much as he needed air. And that was hard when she was in the same room as him. He lost his breath every time she entered a room. She would look at him from underneath her lashes and grin that cheesy grin that was reserved only for him. He knew she did it to annoy him. He knew she knew what it did to him. And he also knows that she knows when they are in company of others that it turns him on even more. So that's how they're here.

Him lying on his back, nude as the day he was born with her sitting on his stomach; equally nude; and teasing him. He needed her desperately. Every time he would touch her, she move his hands back to his side. _"Good boy."_ Just the way she said it made him even harder. She licked the side of his neck, before making her way to his ear lobe. She knew what it did to him and it wouldn't be much longer.

 _"Skye…"_ It was soft as a whisper and she almost didn't hear him.

"Say it _Grant._ Tell me." His eyes were begging but she wanted him to say it out loud.

"Skye, _please._ " She leaned forward, hair enclosing them in darkness. He could still see her smirk in the darkness.

"Please', what Grant?" _God she was such a tease._ He swallowed hard before claiming her lips. She whimpered as he pulled away. _Now who's the puppet?_ She smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Skye. Fuck me. Please." That's all she needed to hear.

She slowly and teasingly lowered herself on to him. They both caught their breaths in the back of their throats. She moved dilatorily above him, throwing her head back at the feeling of him inside her. He knew she was trying to make this last but he also knew that she was as close as he was. He flipped her over on her back, taking her by surprise by the sudden movement. The astonishment was soon gone from her eyes as he took her hard and fast. He could care less if the rest of the team heard them. Even though Coulson would remind them to keep it down in the morning, he didn't care.

 _"Grant. Oh God! Grant."_ Skye was scratching up and down his back. Grant was positive that he was going to have marks in the morning. He didn't care though. The sounds Skye was making were making the marks on his back more worth it. He felt her getting close and pounded into her like a beast. Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. He kept repeating over and over again. She kept getting louder and louder.

 _"Shit, Skye._ " She moaned in agreement. When he finally came undone, he pulled out and laid beside her. Skye rolled over and kissed his chest and laid her head down. He played with her curls and kissed the top of her head.

"Amazing." He chuckled before pulling her chin up to face him. He kissed her deeply before settling back down.

"If this is my punishment for getting shot, I can live with this." She chuckled before setting up and looking into his eyes.

"Oh baby, it gets better. The night isn't over yet."

By morning, he was positive that she would be the death of him than him taking a bullet. He would die a happy man by her any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr guys: texannarose  
> Leave me prompts below in the comment section of what you want to see next! :D


End file.
